


Under 2 Minutes

by TabascoBeyatch



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anorexia, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Mess, Bulimia, Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinda, Midoriya Izuku is Good With Kids, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi Slow Burn, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Mess, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Todoroki Shouto, implied/referenced cannibalism because that's not a tag for some reason, kinda(2), kinda(3), there are other relationships they just arent the focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabascoBeyatch/pseuds/TabascoBeyatch
Summary: Midoriya, Bakugou, and Todoroki disappear suddenly from class without any warning and seemingly any cause; they find themselves in a lawless prison where the rules of nature have crashed and burned. There are no heroes, no quirks, no adults, no food, and no rules. When confronted with no options the boys join a desperate fight to keep the kids of this hellish place safe and alive. Sounds easy enough right?While there they'll face many hard truths about life and themselves, and when they do eventually return home, they won't be alone.
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Under 2 Minutes

One minute Class 1-A was working on their hero ethics pop quiz. And the next minute Midoriya was gone.

There.

Gone.

No "poof". No flash of light. No explosion.

Midoriya disappeared into thin air, his pencil clattering on his desk.

“Uhh hey, where’s Midoriya?” Mineta asked dumbly, breaking the silence. He stared at the spot Midoriya had been only a second prior. Maybe half the class looked up from their pop quiz on hero ethics, casting a glance in Mineta’s direction. Bakugou shrank down in his seat and glowered at the stupid interruption while Aizawa woke from his slumber against the wall. 

“Yeah where is Midoriya? Did he get up at some point?” Sero piped up from his spot right next to the greenette’s desk. 

The rest of the class was looking now, mildly concerned at the sudden disappearance of one of their classmates. A few of them started murmuring to each other, looking around the room to see if they could find the missing boy. Aizawa rose from his position on the wall, clambering out of his bright yellow sleeping bag, a terrible scowl across his face. 

“WILL YOU EXTRAS SHUT UP ALREADY?” Bakugou screeched, coming halfway out of his chair and angling himself to best yell at his fellow students. “I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHERE THAT SHITTY NERD WE-”

Bakugou was gone in an instant.

A shock ran through the room, the magnitude of what was actually happening hitting the class suddenly. A few students shot out of their seats, bracing themselves for what was to come next. Aizawa was wide awake now.

“Everyone get back!” their teacher commanded, leaping to the start of the desks, hands already on his capture weapon. His eyes shot around the room, surveying for any signs of what could have caused this, quirk already activated. 

Iida lept to attention, grabbing onto two of his classmates and pulling them back nearly against the wall. He called out to the rest in an attempt to get them to pull back. Todoroki had risen to his feet, hands out and stance wide, ready to activate his quirk if need be. The students seated in the middle of the room such as Jiro, Kaminari, and Kirishima scrambled over the desks of their peers. All of the students were on high alert, frantically looking around the room in search of who caused this and who would be next.

“Who saw what happened?” Aizawa questioned the class, his tone hard and his voice loud. 

“He just disappeared without warning!” Kirishima yelled back, quirk activated and arms at the ready.

“VILLAINS!” Mineta squealed from the corner of the room, the small boy sobbing and cowering in fear. “IT’S ANOTHER ATTACK!” 

The rest of the class shouted back and forth, attempting to make sense of what just happened. Some of the students with more offensive quirks positioned themselves in front of their fellow classmates and closer to the center of the room. Everyone was preparing to fight.

Yaoyorozu tore her eyes away from Aizawa, ignoring the questions he was shouting at the class and their erratic responses. She looked instead at Todoroki who had pushed her a few steps back with one arm, blocking her slightly. He had prepared for anything, but in doing so had neglected to move back like Aizawa had told them to.

“Todoroki!” he turned back to look at her. “We should get back, Mr. Aizawa needs the space!”

Todoroki opened his mouth to respond, but right as he did, he too disappeared.

“Todoroki!” Yaoyorozu yelled, reaching her arm out to where he just was. 

Aizawa snapped his head over at the sound of her scream, eyes locking onto the spot Todoroki had just been.

“Get back Yaoyorozu!” 

Before Yaoyorozu could protest, Sato grabbed a hold of her, dragging her against the back corner of the room as she struggled in his arms. The class was starting to get desperate. They knew how to fight villains, but no one knew how to respond to this. There was no apparent cause, and no one to catch.

“Evacuate the room immediately! Iida, run to the teachers and let them know what is going on!” Aizawa commanded, still searching for any possible cause, looking out the windows, staring into the vents, searching for anything out of place. Nothing.

Unlike at the USJ incident, Iida didn’t hesitate to act. He tore out of the room, checking the halls for any signs of intruders before taking off again. Quickly the rest of the class filed out of the room, there situation reminiscent of the very beginning of the Sports Festival. Once outside of the room Jiro planted her earphone jacks into the ground and wall, searching for any sounds out of the ordinary. The other students with information gathering quirks got to work as well, calling out orders to each other and bouncing information back and forth. 

“Is this the League?” Uraraka questioned, not breaking from a battle stance.

“No, the League doesn’t have anyone with a quirk like this! There weren't any signs, they just disappeared!” Yaoyorozu responded, regaining a bit of the composure she had temporarily lost when Todoroki vanished so suddenly. She knew how to evaluate situations, she just needed to think. 

The sound of an alarm blaring tore through the school, pulling Yaoyorozu out of her thoughts as she looked up at the sound. 

_“Iida must have made it to the other teachers, this is good. But now…”_

No one had disappeared since Todoroki, and it didn’t seem like there would be anyone else. The sound of desks being shoved around confirmed that Aizawa wasn’t gone either. None of them were getting any information from their quirks and no one had come to attack them yet. Yaoyorozu knew they couldn’t just stand around waiting, they had to get out of here with the rest of the student body.

“Everyone, we have to evacuate with the rest of the school! No one is coming and no one else has vanished, we should leave this to the pros!” 

“Are you serious?” Kirishima questioned. “There’s no way I’m gonna leave them! Not when Bakugou is still missing!” 

“Absolutely not!” Their teacher yelled from just inside the room, his tone causing some of the students to flinch. “All of you evacuate with the rest of the students! The other teachers and I will find them! This is not up for discussion!”

Kirishima’s mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words, his eyes looking defeated. But, before Kirishima could find the words to say what he wanted to say, a loud crash came from inside the classroom.

Turning back to the center of the room, Aizawa’s eyes widened. Midoriya’s chair was toppled over, his dark green curls peeking up from the side of his desk. He was crouched on the floor, one hand working on pulling himself up. In a single leap Aizawa was at Midoriya’s side, pulling the boy off the floor.

“Midoriya what happened? Where are Bakugou and Todoroki? Where-” Any other questions died on Aizawa’s tongue as Midoriya pulled himself out of Aizawa’s grasp, surprise and fear evident on his face.

Midoriya looked nothing like he did only a few minutes prior. Gone was his school uniform; in its place was a a faded yet still obnoxiously yellow t-shirt that was at least 3 sizes too large and frayed all over, a pair of dark green cargo pants with holes in the knees that were obviously not there as a style choice, and his old red tennis shoes with the bottoms caked in mud. Aizawa couldn’t tell the last time the boy had showered, his normally easily gravity-defying hair pulled down into his eyes by grease, dirt, and even what appeared to be a bit of dried blood. You couldn’t run a brush even a few centimeters through it with how tangled it was. Midoriya looked as if he hadn’t eaten in a week, his muscles deteriorated significantly and his normally chubby cheeks were more angular. He looked like a scared animal, his already huge eyes wide and untrusting, his breath hard, and his body curled into a defensive fighting position. 

“Midoriya!” Kirishima yelled from the doorway as he ran back into the classroom, followed closely by a few of his classmates.

“I thought we lost you man! Where’s Bakugou?”

Midoriya’s eyes darted between Aizawa and Kirishima. Slowly he straightened up, the desperate fear in his eyes relaxing marginally. Still unsteady, he surveyed the classroom, not bothering to answer any of their questions.

“Midoriya is there? Are Bakugou and Todoroki with him?” Ashido questioned, pushing her way through the throng of 1-A students at the door.

After a few deep breaths, Midoriya opened his mouth to speak, unfortunately he was interrupted by another crash directly to his left.

“-EKU?” Bakugou screamed as his body crashed into his desk, knocking it clean over. Immediately he shot off the floor, arms outstretched and palms out. His eyes were just as frantic as Midoriya’s, and unfortunately was in no better of a state. Bakugou was also without his uniform. Instead, he wore a black stained wife beater that showed off his significantly smaller form, a pair of oversized dark wash jeans that were only held up by a thick black belt allowing the top of his boxers to just barely peek out the top, and a pair of huge brown hiking boots. Bakugou’s hair looked an entire shade darker with the amount of dirt in it, his blonde spikes longer than anyone remembered them being. Same as Midoriya, Bakugou looked scared and starving.

“Kacchan, I-I think we’re back,” Midoriya gasped out, still shaking with stress.

Bakugou looked over at Midoriya, his expression slowly relaxing. He too took a second to look around the room, suspicion on his face clear as day. After surveying his surroundings a few times he lowered his arms and drew in a shaky breath.

“Bakubro what happened to you?” Kirishima broke the silence, running over to his friend as Aizawa studied his students. Bakugou looked at Kirishima with an unidentifiable expression. A strange mix of surprise, stress, and maybe even happiness or longing written on his face. He turned back to Midoriya.

“If we’re back, then does that mean-” 

Again they were interrupted by a loud crashing sound, this time coming from the back of the room. Todoroki fell backwards onto the floor, hitting his head on his pushed back chair. However, unlike Midoriya and Bakugou, Todoroki wasn’t alone.

An auburn haired girl rolled quickly off of Todoroki, pulling her arms from around his neck. As soon as she was back on two feet she yanked something off of her shoulder and turned around to face the rest of the people in the room. The gun in her hands aimed straight at Aizawa.

In keeping with the pattern this girl too was skinny, scared, and looked like her last shower had been quite a while ago. She wore a ratty dark grey racerback tank top with a black sports bra underneath, a large pair of dark green cargo pants with the bottoms rolled up held in place with a huge brown belt, and a pair of light brown hiking boots with ugly grey socks peeking out the top. Her greasy auburn locks were pulled into a messy bun high on her head that looked like it had been worn for several days without being fixed. The girl’s face was naturally angular which was only exaggerated by her obvious lack of nutrition. She was fairly short with a longer nose and dark eyelashes. Her eyes, almond-like both in shape and in color, were wide with fear. Despite this, they had a sort of hardness that let everyone who saw her know that she was willing to defend herself. The gun cradled in her dry, cracked hands wasn’t the only weapon she had on her, a somewhat small axe hung from her belt. 

Aizawa immediately sprung into action, leaping above her line of fire and hurling his capture weapon directly at the small girl. Before he could reach her however, Todoroki sprang forward and grabbed the barrel of her gun, pointing in at the ground before she could shoot while calling out for Aizawa to stop. Instead of moving to attack her like Aizawa had expected, the two stood still, staring directly into each other’s eyes. 

Quick as a cat Aizawa landed on one of the desks, pulling his capture weapon back around him, ready to spring into action if something changed. The girl relaxed under his gaze, seeming to trust Todoroki.

**“He’s not our enemy,”** Todoroki said to the girl in English, causing Aizawa’s eyes to widen a fraction. Why was he speaking English to her?

Mystery Girl pulled her gun back, clicking the safety on and sliding it back onto her shoulder, signaling that she wasn’t a threat anymore. Aizawa didn’t change his position, studying the odd pair carefully.

Todoroki was just as much of a wreck as the other three. He wore a stained white t-shirt tucked into a pair of cuffed jeans that fit surprisingly well. Additionally he had a laughably huge solid navy flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a chunk ripped out of the bottom, a brown belt that was too small on him, and a pair of ratty tennis shoes. His normally fluffy hair was greasy and long enough that it was creeping into his eyes. He was also significantly smaller, having suffered the same fate as the others. 

Slowly a few of the students that had been huddled around the entryway walked into the trashed room, eyeing the new girl with suspicion. 

The four dirty teens came closer together, exchanging a few words in English that Aizawa couldn’t catch.

_“Since when are they proficient in English?”_

Their conversation seemed to calm them down, the group ignoring the questioning stares of class 1-A. Then, the girl turned to Midoriya and asked him something. While none of the rest of the people in the room knew what was being discussed there was no doubt that she had said the words _Lunch Rush._

Right as the words left her lips the four stared at each other, their expressions of stress and exhaustion switching into something else. 

_Desire._

Midoriya activated One For All and threw himself out of the room as fast as he could, jumping right over the heads of his classmates. Hot on his tail was Bakugou who used his explosions to keep up. Todoroki on the other hand wrapped his arms around the girl next to him and pulled her in close, launching the two of them forward using his ice. Todoroki shot through his classmates, seemingly not caring as he knocked them to the ground. Aizawa leapt off the desk and chased them out the door, looking down the hallway where the ice was going.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on here?” Yamada said, running up beside Aizawa, gesturing to the ice covering the halls. 

He wasn’t the only one, several other teachers including Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm, Cementoss, and even Principal Nedzu were being led to the class by Iida.

“No time to explain, some of you stay back and help the students, the rest come with me!” Aizawa called out.

The four teens raced through the halls of UA, ignoring the evacuating students that they passed on their way to the cafeteria. Some shouted out in surprise as Bakugou’s explosions echoed in the halls or slipped on Todoroki’s ice. None of the four cared how the others would react to their behavior, completely blinded by hunger.

When they finally made it to the cafeteria Midoryia sprinted to the door to the kitchen and punched it completely off its hinges. The other three followed him into the kitchen and immediately started pulling things out of the fridges and pantry, treating the packaging off anything that seemed edible and shoving it down their throats.

Bakugou pulled a piece of beef out of the fridge and threw it straight at Todoroki who managed to catch it. Midoriya and Bakugou began pulling more meat out of the fridge while Todoroki quickly cooked the piece using his left side. The blood was still dripping down Todoroki’s arm as he took a huge bite, not caring about how much got on his face. Bakugou pulled the meat out of his hand and took his own large, greedy mouthful before throwing the rest directly at Midoriya’s face. Midoriya wasn’t quite as lucky as Todorki and it fell on the floor. Even so, Midoriya reached down and popped the entire thing into his mouth. 

They continued this routine while searching for more food, only to find the girl who was with them eating uncooked rice straight from the bag in the middle of the pantry. She had so much in her mouth it was a wonder how she didn’t choke. Midoriya passed a piece of half cooked meat to her which she ate happily. The four gorged themselves on whatever they could find, going so far as to eat onions like apples.

After taking a huge bite out of an uncooked carrot the girl turned around and hurled on the floor, heaving up a good portion of the food she had just eaten. A few seconds later Midoriya started throwing up as well. As soon as they finished they turned around and went right back to eating as if nothing had ever happened. They all looked terrible, blood and juices from the meat covered their hands and stained their clothes, their faces were covered in all kinds of food bits and Bakugou even managed to get sauce in his hair.

None of them were paying any attention when the room filled with pinkish gas, causing them all to fall to the ground unconscious. The teachers stood over them, staring out at the mess they had created. Containers had been ripped open with food spread all over the floor, and packaging was shredded and their contents covered the teens’ bodies.

“They weren’t even gone for two minutes, what the hell happened to them?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been bouncing the idea for this fic around in my head for a while know and would like to know what you guys think of it. While this is technically a crossover story I don't expect anyone to have read the series and will be breaking down the events of the story so that readers can get a clear understanding of the world the boys find themselves in. I do plan on continuing this story but will rewrite the entire first chapter and put it under a new name. This is more of a rough draft to gauge readers interest in the premise and is not my best work. If you do find it interesting let me know!


End file.
